(1) Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to the field of PWM Modulation in current mode switching mode power supplies and relates in particular to artificial ramp generating in PWM modulators.
(2) Description of the Background
Switched-mode power supplies (SMPS) are getting more and more popular to supply especially mobile electronic devices with a stable DC output voltage. SMPS devices comprise usually a saw-tooth current generator, which produce saw-tooth shaped current.
SMPS circuits require usually saw-tooth-voltage generating circuits. Switching mode power supplies (SMPS) are one kind of DC to DC converters. It is a challenge to achieve in the output low values of ripple voltage. Furthermore, since mobile electronic devices are price-sensitive devices, it is very important to achieve correctly operating saw-tooth generators at low cost.